YeWook 'Love is You'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Special for Anniv YeWook - 411 / yaoi - OS / "Aku bukan lelaki lemah, Yesung-ssi. Hanya karna terkilir, bukan berarti aku tak bisa berangkat sendiri bukan? Lagi pula aku bisa meminta Hyungsik menjemputku" "Kka pergilah dengan Hyungsik. Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkanku" ujarn lelaki yang dipanggil Yesung, ia menatap dengan pandangan emm.. nanar?


_Summarry :_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak ingin menatap matanya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. "Aku bukan lelaki lemah, Yesung-ssi. Hanya karna terkilir, bukan berarti aku tak bisa berangkat sendiri bukan? Lagi pula aku bisa meminta Hyungsik menjemputku"_

_Yesung, orang dihadapanku ini perlahan melepas tangkupan tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengacak surai hitamku._

_"Kka~ pergilah dengan Hyungsik. Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkanku" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat emm nanar?_

...

...

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Love is you"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Ryeosung (OC), Hyungsik (Just a name)

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini milik saya!**

* * *

Angin malam bertiup pelan melewati jendela kamarku yang masih terbuka. Menerpa tubuhku hingga merasa kedinginan. Namun, entah mengapa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku masih duduk termenung di tempat tidurku. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang sambil memeluk bantal dan melirik pergelangan tangan kananku yang terbalut perban. Balutannya begitu rapi, membuat aku tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng untuk menyadarkan diri dari bayangan yang mulai terputar di pikiranku. Aku masih dapat merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang terasa hangat saat membalut tanganku, atau mungkin tanganku yang terlalu dingin?. Wajahnya yang datar dan nada yang dingin saat menanyakan keadaanku. Bahkan suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku.

_"Kemarikan tanganmu. Biar kuperiksa"_

_"Kau tidak lihat? Bila dibiarkan, tanganmu bisa membengkak dan sakit bila digerakkan"_

_"Hah, sudahlah! Terserah kau saja"_

Hah.. Apa-apaan ini? Pikiranku sepertinya mulai terkontaminasi. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri, jantungku tak dapat berhenti berdetak dengan normal tiap teringat segala sikapnya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri dibibirku, lalu memeluk erat bantal saat kurasa wajahku merona mengingat wajahnya.

* * *

"Ryeowook _oppa_," panggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan menatapku dengan berbinar saat memasuki kamarku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum memandang wajah lucunya. "Ada apa hmm? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum tidur?" tanyaku.

Perempuan itu malah tertawa hingga tiba-tiba terdiam. "Tanganmu terluka, _oppa_?" tanyanya sambil memandangi balutan perban di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku tersenyum sambil ikut menatap pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengangguk dengan wajah manja pada Ryeosung, nama perempuan di hadapanku ini. "Tanganku terkilir saat menahan tubuhku yang terjatuh saat tertabrak Kyungsoo yang berlarian di koridor lantai dua tadi" jawabku.

"Yang mengobati tangan _oppa_ pasti pangeran tampan ya?" tanyanya dengan mata berseri-seri.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryeosung. Aku kembali menatap pergelangan tanganku. Wajah dingin itu kembali terbayang di kepalaku.

"Sungie-yah, orang yang mengobati lukaku ini bukan pangeran. Dia orang yang menyebalkan" jawabku dengan nada yang meragukan.

"Kalau dia menyebalkan, kenapa oppa mau di tolong olehnya?" tanya Ryeosung lagi.

Aku menyatukan alis, ucapan adik kecilku sepertinya memang benar. Bagaimana bisa aku masih menganggapnya menyebalkan? Padahal dia sudah berkali-kali menolongku walau dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah adikku yang manis. Kau tak mau terlambat bangun esok hari kan?" ucapku dan ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Jangan lupa menutup jendelamu, _oppa_.. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan" ujarnya, kemudian memelukku dengan singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarku.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Sungguh manis sekali adik kecilku itu. Walau umur kami hanya terpaut dua tahun, tapi ia kadang seperti seorang _nunna_ bagiku. Perlahan akupun beranjak menuju jendela, menutupnya dan menyibak gorden lalu berbaring. Tak lama kemudian memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Tin.. Tin..

Suara klakson mobil terdengar saat aku sedang memakai sepatu di ruang tengah. Aku melangkah ke luar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Kubuka pintu depan dan menemukan sosok itu berdiri bersandar di kap mobil hitamnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyaku ketus.

Dia tersentak mendengar suaraku. "_Baby_?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan wanita-wanita bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat itu?"

Dia menarik napasnya perlahan. Wajah tenangnya kembali dan menatapku lekat hingga aku ingin memalingkan wajahku. Tapi tentu saja itu tak bisa, karena ia telah menangkup wajahku dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput tunangan kecilku. Kau tak mungkin menyetir mobil sendiri saat tanganmu terkilir kan? Sekali ini saja, _baby_.. Jangan memaksakan dirimu" jawabnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak ingin menatap matanya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan tanganku. "Aku bukan lelaki lemah, Yesung-ssi. Hanya karna terkilir, bukan berarti aku tak bisa berangkat sendiri bukan? Aku bisa meminta Hyungsik menjemputku"

Yesung, orang dihadapanku ini perlahan melepas tangkupan tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengacak surai hitamku.

"Kka~ pergilah dengan Hyungsik. Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkanku" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat emm nanar?

...

...

Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya kesal. "Bukankah kau yang tak pernah mendengarkanku? Tak pernah menjaga perasaanku? Aku tunanganmu tapi kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain. Aku tunanganmu tapi waktumu lebih banyak untuk orang lain. Aku tunanganmu tapi kau tak pernah bersikap romantis padaku. Aku tunanganmu tapi kau-

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu. Aku hanya tak ingin mengambil waktumu bersama teman-temanmu. Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan masa mudamu, _baby._ Dan apakah kau lupa bahwa aku seorang guru? Lagi pula kau yang tak ingin hubungan kita diketahui satu sekolah kan?"

Skak mat!

Aku lupa bahwa aku melarangnya memberitahu pihak sekolah bahwa kami telah bertunangan. Huh! Aku benci keadaan ini.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Yesung _hyung_. Membutuhkan sikapmu selayaknya seorang tunangan. Dan tolong, jangan biarkan wanita genit itu menggodamu. Aku tak suka itu!" ujarku dengan nada tinggi di akhir kalimat.

Yesung _hyung_ kini menatapku dengan senyum simpulnya. "Mereka hanya memintaku mengajarinya latihan vokal. Kau pun bisa memintaku mengajarimu piano"

"Aku lebih hebat darimu. Untuk apa memintamu mengajariku?"

"Kau bisa berpura-pura, _baby_. Sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak"

Deg!

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa hal ini tak terpikirkan olehku?

"Kau baru menyadarinya yah? Aigoo~ Kau memang masih kecil ternyata."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan lelaki ini. Benarkan bahwa lelaki ini menyebalkan! Sifatnya sungguh membingungkan.

Acuh..

Menyebalkan..

Dingin..

"Kau saja yang sudah tua dan mengapa kau mau saja di tunangkan oleh anak kecil sepertiku?." ucapku kesal.

Huh! Bahgaimana bisa lelaki ini menjadi tunanganku? Kami selalu terlibat perseteruan. Selisih paham.

"Karna aku mencintaimu"

Dan setelah ia mengucap kalimat itu, ia menautkan jemari kami dan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Inilah yang jadi ciri darinya.. Saat bertengkar dan membuatku kesal, ia akan memeluk tubuhku dengan jemari saling terkait.

Setelah memelukku beberapa saat, ia merangkul bahuku lalu membawaku kedalam mobil. Memakaikan _safety belt_ dan kemudian melajukan mobil ke sekolah yang 30 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

* * *

Dia adalah Kim Yesung. Tunanganku dan seorang guru vokal di sekolah. Kami di jodohkan tapi sepertinya memang kami berjodoh. Dia, Kim Yesung menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu sebelum kami dipertemukan dalam pertemuan keluarga.

**"Karna aku mencintaimu dan kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama"** adalah sebuah kalimat yang selalu dikatakan saat kami berbaikan setelah bertengkar.

Lihat saja! Saat hari kelulusan nanti, akan kuperkenalkan dia sebagai tunanganku.

Huh.. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedih dan kecewanya para wanita yang selama ini mendekatinya.

Perlahan akupun beranjak dari dudukku dan mengecup lembut pipi lelakiku itu. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung" _dan sebuah kekehan terdengar setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu.

**..The End..**

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

holla..

Saya kembali membawa FF YeWook di hari special mereka!

Judul dan isi ga nyambung?

Gaje?

Mengecewakan?

Kalian boleh melempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati #opss

hum.. dari pada denger cuap-cuap saya yang makin ga jelas, bersediakah kalian memberi _feedback_ setelah membaca ff ini?

**Mind to Review…?**


End file.
